A (sort of) Naruto Story: Lionhearted
by Atomaton
Summary: We all have seen the lonely dead last grow into a loved and powerful shinobi with his friends by his side. But what if as a child he obtained a partner to travel along his adventures? Join Naruto as he along with his newest feline friend shows how to shock the blood thirsty world in which he lives to peace. Contains elements of Pokemon ReBURST. First Story! Some cursing. Need Betas
1. A Jolt start at the beginning!

_**Hey guys, Atomaton here now! So this is my first story on fanfiction! I have been planning this for a while, so I hope that it goes over quite well. Please provide constructive criticism! This story will provide a timeline in the Naruto series and also takes a few concepts from the Pokemon ReBURST series (although the latter will have some things altered for the sake of this story).**_

_**July 7**__**th**__** 2015 update – Minor corrections. Also please check out the public kik group #BetaReaders. It shall be a way to communicate with my readers as well as possibly gain a community to start proofreading each other's stories. Anyway…**_

_**I do not own Naruto or anything from the Pokemon franchise (especially ReBURST).**_

**STORY START: Chapter 1~!**

The first few rays of the day came shining through all the windows over the natives of the village Konoha. The birds chirped, children played, the wind blew a nice breeze. Yes, the Land of Fire certainly had some of the best mornings when compared to the other villages. And nothing could interrupt this peaceful morning… nothing really. Not even that blond bundle running away from-

"THIEF! THIEF! SOMEONE CATCH THAT THIEF!" Shrieked an angry old woman in the distance.

Yep nothing could interrupt the peace at all.

Hearing the painful screams, one of the nearby jonin decided to check out what the problem was. "What seems to be the problem miss?"

"THAT BLOND HAIRED BRAT STOLE AN APPLE FROM MY PRODUCE SHOP! I SAW HIM YES SIRIE! I want that _creature _to be finally taken care of once and for all!" The angry, cranky woman stated while grinding her crooked teeth and forming poorly made fists.

While the poor jonin tried to reason with the obviously furious woman, some of the other nearby villagers and shinobi forces had already started to run after this little kid. While the civilian folk were not able to catch up, some of the shinobi were able to quickly see the little swift blond kid from earlier.

"YOU FUCKING BRAT GET BACK HERE!" GIVE BACK WHAT YOU STOLE YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" "I KNEW NO GOOD WOULD COME FROM CITY FOLK AND THEIR FLYING MACHINES!" These screams came from the few able to keep up with the little kid.

At this moment the unnamed blond 'brat' looked back to see the gather humans starting to form a rather large cloud. "Dammit! I have to think of a way to get rid of them somehow!" He thought while extremely worried as they started picking up even more speed. He turned a few corners sharply and start to go through his clearly worn out pockets. "Feathers… glue… whoopee cushion… AHA! SMOKE PELLET! THAT'S PERFECT!" As the kid started to head into a fence – clearly cornered – he took out all of his smoke pellets and threw them at the ground quickly, successfully creating a cloud of dust.

As the dust started to clear we see all of the people who were chasing the kid were coughing rapidly from the dust cloud. "Hmph!" One said clearing his throat for good. He then came to his senses, realizing that blond kid got away. "SHIT! We almost had that little brat this time!" Said the nameless fellow now known as nameless shinobi #1 in outrage. "Tch, calm down. Next time we shall get that little demon for sure. I can't wait to see the beast's pathetic face where it belongs. Which is instead of a locked cage!" his buddy nameless shinobi #2 chuckled with deranged glee. On that note, nameless shinobi #2 started to lead his friend back to where they were before they had started to give chase.

But little to their knowledge, another pair of ears heard their little conversation. Narrowing his eyes, he took his face away from the small covered hole in the fence that he escaped through beforehand. After he brushed some of the dirt off of himself, he took out his newest possession from the rags he wore called clothing; a shiny red apple. Walking slowly and cautiously, he took a bite of it while grumbling to himself.

"Hmph. Not my fault the cunt was a greedy bitch. Why do I have to pay 100 Ryo for an apple that other people pay only 10 ryo for! Who the hell has that kind of money! Except those fucking white eyed perverts. Not to mention the fucking stank eye she gave me." The kid stated as he took another bite of the juicy fruit. "A boy has to eat somehow. But no matter – for the great Uzumaki Naruto-Sama shall forgive them when they bow to me as the Hokage one day!" He exclaimed as he did a mini fist pump in the air.

See this little kid, who conveniently introduced himself as Uzumaki Naruto, was quite the unwanted celebrity in this beautiful village known as Konohagakure. While unware, this little shrimp with a dirty smiling face held a great power once used to destroy everything in his path. Yes, the powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune was held inside of a seal on his stomach that was still quite unknown to him. The villagers all feared him (Shinobi and Civilian), thinking that he is the very threat that killed many of their loves ones years prior. So to retaliate this kid was overcharged on food prices, charged at by any mobs and even charged for crimes he did not commit (as well as a few thefts that he did commit) and many, many more crimes. But this kid took it all with a foxy grin across his face, for he in his heart knew that he would change this world he lived in one day. However little to his knowledge and everyone else, the turning point would start in this chaotic actually quite common day in his life.

As little Naruto decided to walk back home slowly for a few hours and saving the rest of his juicy prize for later, he tripped over a box. "AHHHH!" He screamed while flailing his arms to achieve balance, while only achieving to quite comically fall flat on his face and crushing the apple he had just gotten after taking all morning to get. After spitting out a few things of dirt that he got in his mouth and getting up, he starting swearing slightly in anger and confusion. "WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT! When I finally get the guy that tripped me I-" He said stopping short when he noticed the box. "… Woah. I wonder what that is… I hope it is something awesome!" He said excitedly and foolishly, for any person with common sense in the ninja world would be cautious with strange boxes in case they held a paper bomb of some sort. But luckily this box had no bomb, for when the boy opened it he saw a few small objects. They were a crystal of some sort, a red and white ball and lastly a note of some kind.

"Strange… I never saw anything like this before… I wonder if this is some kind of toy that our kids have their parents buy for them…" Naruto said with slight gloom. He filed any thoughts of his nonexistent family for later as he took the note to read. "… WHY THE HELL DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA! I CAN'T READ!" He said raging before he calmed down slightly. "Okay calm down Naruto. Saru-Jiji says that a true shinobi has to be ana.. anali.. that's right! Analytical!" He exclaimed. He looked over the note to find possibly any word that he would be able to understand. After looking at the message again, two words next to one another did finally stand out. "…Throw down?" Looking at the red and white button ball and the seemingly fragile looking gem, he decided to try his luck with the strange sphere.

After being slightly startled with the ball becoming bigger in his hand, Uzumaki Naruto on this day changed his life forever, by throwing down the ball down on the ground.

A small flash appeared and quickly went away, living only a creature never seen before in his path. It was a small thing, only about 1'04 in height to his short 3'5. It had small feline body with blue and black fur + paws along with yellow marks. The creature's front paws were blue, hind paws were black and it's black tail had a star on the very end of it. The little thing at this time decided to look up at his face, letting Naruto see that it also had yellow eyes, a tiny red nose and a small tuff of blue fur at the top of his head. It was – dare he say it… cute.

'Woah… I always wanted a pet!' Naruto thought with glee. 'Still, I'm not sure if I am cut out to take care of it considering I have been stealing lately just to get by with lunch.' But as the thing tilted its head slightly, Naruto could not help but just want to cuddle it. 'Maybe Saru-Jiji will give me more ryo though so that way I could take care of it too, or maybe help me find it a home.'

Making up his mind, Naruto grabbed the small box and put it where he kept his destroyed apple from earlier. He then bent down to pet the head of the little feline cub, slowly seeing it getting somewhat into an attacking position. "There, there… who's a cute little thing?" He cooed while grinning. "You are, you are – AH WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screamed as the little lion thing bit his head. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain as he tumbled back onto the ground. He then saw the little thing run off. "Hey, come back here!"

Naruto started off on his now second dash of the day, except this time HE was the one chasing after the annoying little thing. 'Agile too.' he noted, as the thing jumped over another fence while he also jumped after it. But alas, he finally did catch up to the little cub. "I GOTCHA" he exclaimed with glee as he jumped and slid on his belly, catching it in his hand.

But to his soon realization, they were not the only beings located in the alley at this time. "Well, well, well…" slurred now nameless drunk shinobi #2, "Look who finally decided to show his face after this morning!" He continued, nudging his partner nameless drunk shinobi #1. They both shared a look and a grin with one another, while moving in on the defenseless little 6 year old.

Seeing that Naruto was in a bad state and accidentally used all of his smoke pellets from earlier, he chuckled nervously and decided to try and reason with the wasted two. "Now, now gentlemen, I'm sure that there is a way that we could all figure this out. There is no reason to be violent!" he continued while sweating pellets.

But alas his words were not to be heard by the drunk pair. "I'm finally going to fuck you up real good, demon boy!" slurred nameless drunk shinobi number #2 as he got out a kunai from his little kit around his leg. As Naruto's eyes widened in fear, the little blue bundle in his handle suddenly shot out and tackled the first pathetic excuse for an addition to the ninja force. "What the- MY EYES!" As suddenly a flash from the cub's body suddenly went off in the faces of the two buffoons.

As Naruto quickly recovered, he scooped up the cub in his hands and ran away as fast as his little agile body could take him. After a few minutes of running and a little more of huffing, he took another look at the little blue lion cub.

"You sure are somethin'." He said as he looked at the cub. But aside from literally shocking me from earlier, I think I'm going to like you!" He grinned. The cub then stuck out his tongue and started to lick Naruto's face, as Naruto then started to giggle slightly. "There's no way that I am goin' to give you away now, not with all those cool things you did before! So I'm goin' to give ya a name!" After in deep thought for a few seconds, Naruto finally thought of a name. "Since you scared me earlier, I'm going to name you Jolt!"

And from that day on, a legendary duo was born.

**STORY END: Chapter 1~!**

_**So yes! Please like, review and give plenty of constructive criticism! I go to college, so school might get in the way somewhat of writing my story chapters. Put hopefully I shall keep up somewhat and not just post once a year! 8P See you all next time hopefully!**_

_**Atomaton out!**_


	2. Shocking revelations

_Hey guys! Atomaton here! I am glad to have started posting this story and to have already gained a few followers over the course of a few days. I am very eager to get reviews as well, so do not be afraid to do so!_

_I do not own Naruto or Pokemon ReBURST (sadly)._

**STORY START: Chapter 2~**

But alas, almost no legend is created over the course of merely a single day.

After escaping, the two drunk fools with his new little pal, Naruto decided to do a little investigating of the mysterious objects that came along with Jolt. After grabbing the strange ball that Jolt was inside of earlier, he accidentally clicked the button in the middle in the process. This to his shock made the ball shine a red light over his new friend which then made Jolt disappear. It had then returned back to the small size it was before he even touched the ball earlier that day. While slightly panicking, Naruto remembered the instructions 'throw down' and did so once again. This returned the ball back to the bigger size and had his friend come out of the ball once more, looking slightly confused. Now seeing that Jolt was not in danger of disappearing, Naruto decided to have fun with the strange sphere and continue this process a few times, until the cub made a glare at Naruto that would rival even the one of a certain pink haired academy student. Sweat dropping, Naruto put Jolt in the ball once again and decided to stealthily make his way back home.

Following the course of what seemed like almost an eternity (in reality a couple of hours), the impatient blond 'demon' finally got to his front door. Opening the door revealed a nice… okay… well livable home space. It was a one bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and bathroom included inside. While a little small and had slight cracks on the wall with some graffiti on the outside of the home, it was livable for the boy up unto this point. Naruto mused to himself as being quite lucky to have been given this apartment from Saru-Jiji rather than be forced to live out on the streets.

But as this thought ran through his head, his face suddenly morphed into a face of pure horror. 'SARU-JIJI!' He screamed in his head. 'HOW IN THE HELL WILL I EXPLAIN THIS TO HIM?!' While he decided that he wanted to keep the strange blue and black lion cub as a pet, he did not even start to think of a way to explain this situation to his Saru-Jiji! And being the hokage of the village, Saru-Jiji was very moralistic and Naruto would be forced to explain exactly how he obtained Jolt in the first place. Including the theft he committed from earlier that day. Not to mention that it could hinder his chances of keeping Jolt as a pet in the first place. After running around the room flailing his arms about in panic for a few minutes, Naruto forced himself to calm down slightly. "Chill! Just chill out!" Naruto harshly whispered to himself quite loudly. "There has to be a way to figure this out before I see the old man next. Okay, okay, what on earth should I do?!"

And as if Kami itself decided to play a practical joke on the blond haired boy, he heard a knock on his door. "Naruto-Kun? Are you there? It's Jiji. I'm here to visit you and to possibly take you out to lunch." At that note Naruto started to scramble around his apartment once more in order to figure out where he could hide the box from earlier.

Being the third Hokage of the village of Konohagakure, Sarutobi Hiruzen was indeed a very influential man. Powerful, brilliant and charismatic in his younger days; he had led his great village through the end of the second Great Shinobi War, all throughout the third Great Shinobi War, and nowadays in the aftermath of the Kyuubi rampage 6 years ago with his successor being killed during the process. But despite being through two wars, his current situation was without a doubt one of his most tricky and energy consuming ones to go through. His successor, Namikaze Minato had been forced to give up his life to seal the Kyuubi in the child that was secretly his own son. Yes, this child was Uzumaki Naruto. The very child whom the village loathed. 'How ironic,' the aging hokage thought to himself.

After the village started to repair its buildings and homes, the villagers were unable to repair the gaps in their hearts caused by the many families destroyed during the rampage of the demon fox. And being forced to reveal the identity of Naruto as the demon fox container forced Sarutobi into a very compromising position. This was, 'How could I keep Naruto safe and happy while keeping the villagers at least neutral to his position as the jinchūriki?' Although no answer has been figured out as of yet, Sarutobi as the Hokage had no choice but to put Naruto under his personal protection after discovering two years ago that he was homeless for 2 weeks. During this time however Naruto grew closer to him, to what would almost be his grandson. His infuriating, pranking, thieving grandson.

Sighing slightly in his head, Sarutobi made his way to Naruto's apartment in order to visit the young boy and to give him his weekly 'allowance' that included his grocery and rent money. But to his confusion, as he got to the door he started to hear rapid running and footsteps inside of the apartment. Fearing for the worst, the hokage got out a kunai from his secret location located in his robe and pressed himself along the doorway. This was in order to listen more closely for footsteps and to possibly catch anyone who would be running out with his adoptive grandson in hand. But as the footsteps started to die down the hokage only got more and more nervous. He decided to knock on the door to see if the situation was okay.

Knocking on the door he decided to say, "Naruto-Kun? Are you there? It's Jiji. I'm here to visit you and to possibly take you out to lunch." Upon hearing the rapid footsteps occur once more, Sarutobi with all the strength he had left in his old body broke down the door to get into the place.

"WOAH!" Screamed Naruto. "JIJI YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A FUCKING HEARTATTACK! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE PATIENT NEXT TIME!"

Sighing once more, Sarutobi brought his fist up and lightly (at least in his standards) hit Naruto on the top of his head. This sent Naruto to the floor with a slight bump on his head, making him tear up slightly. "Patient is what I usually have to tell you to be. And what have I told you about cursing, young man?!" He said with a slight glare to the little boy, making the latter slightly nervous. Sarutobi added, "Also, there was no reason in keeping me waiting at the door. I only stopped by to see you and give you the money for this week. I also just missed seeing you." He said with a soft look on his face, helping the boy to his feet and rubbing his hair slightly.

Seeming to calm down, Naruto also smiled. "I missed you too Jiji. It gets kind of lonely without you here sometimes… I just wished I had someone to play with me, ya know?" He stated while chuckling.

Naruto then quickly decided it was time to change the subject obviously. "So you said you will treat me to lunch right?! AWESOME! It's been so long since we were able to go to Ichiraku's together!" He said, jumping into the air and even doing a fist pump in his excitement. Sarutobi chuckled as he thought, 'Ah, the luxuries that come with being youthful.' "But Naruto-Kun, the last time I treated you to lunch we also had Ichiraku's. As well as the time before that and even the time before that. You have been eating your vegetables, am I right?" He added, with a knowing look on his face.

Naruto's face quickly immediately went to sad puppy dog face mode. "But jiiiiiiijiiiii! We almost never get to go out to lunch together! Can't we just go to Ichiraku's again this time too?" Upon seeing that face, Sarutobi cursed slightly in his head and decided to give in. "But first we should see about getting this door of yours fixed, no?" Naruto pouted, before starting to try to pick up the heavy piece of wood. Having trouble even during the boy's deep concentration, Sarutobi smiled and started to bend over to help him. However first he noticed a little red and white ball underneath the table. 'That's strange. I don't ever remember buying Naruto that toy before.' He mused, while starting to walk over to where it was.

After about a minute into concentrating; Naruto looked up to ask his Saru-Jiji why he wasn't helping to pick up the door so that way they could leave for Ichiraku's sooner, he realized that his Jiji was nowhere in sight. Looking around, he realized in his horror that Saru-Jiji was now holding a ball. That SAME ball in which Jolt was currently located in. Panicking once more, he quickly ran over to Jiji on the other side of the room. "JIJI NO!" He screamed. "GIVE THAT BACK! IT'S MINE!"

Realization now painted all over his face, Sarutobi started to scold him. "NARUTO WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT STEALING!" He angrily said as he held the ball in his opposite hand high up in the air, watching the young boy try to swipe it from him. "I told you last time that no hokages commit such horrible crimes!" At this point Naruto started to climb on the aging hokage. And despite his strength even in his old age, the hokage was quite wobbly from knocking down the door earlier and having the weight of a little 6 year old kid on his right side. With these combined, the ball fell to the floor.

And now Naruto's worst fear for the moment was revealed.

Jolt, obviously irritated from being pulled out of and put back in the ball from earlier that day decided to have a little bit of revenge to blow off some steam. Right away without looking the lion cub decided to tackle the nearest object to it – being the third – and released all the electricity it had in its body at the current moment. This comically shocked the two humans currently in the apartment, and they fell over with little black marks now shown on their bodies.

"… So let me get this straight Naruto. You were walking around town after stealing an apple. You tripped over a box while walking and opened it. You saw the ball along with a gem and a note inside of it. You threw down the ball which revealed the lion, which then shocked you with the electricity we just experienced, you chased after it and then ran into the two shinobi from earlier on in that day that were going to attack you. And you and the cub escaped after the cub then attacked the two shinobi. Is this correct?" The third said professionally, while sitting on his knees on the floor. Naruto while wincing slightly, could only then nod his head yes.

A tick mark appearing on the side of his head, the third hokage made a fist again and once again hit Naruto on the head, slightly harder than earlier. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER STEAL NARUTO!" Sarutobi started screaming once more. "AND NOT JUST THE APPLE! THIS BOX WAS OBVIOUSLY IMPORTANT TO SOMEONE! OR IT COULD HAVE BEEN DANGEROUS AND LACED WITH WEAPONS INSIDE OF IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME WITH THIS BOX RIGHT AWAY?!"

Naruto, while crying slightly had replied, "I'm sorry Jiji! I really am! But I have been really lonely as of lately! A-and I saw this box and I got really curious! I didn't think that it could have been dangerous or been extremely important to someone else! I'm sorry! I really am! I just wanted to have someone to play with.

The hokage's eyes once again softened at seeing Naruto cry, but continued on nevertheless. "Alright I understand more with the box situation. But still you should not have stolen that apple in the first place. I provide you with weekly funds in order to be able to buy yourself food to eat and rent to pay. Why on earth did you decide to steal once more?"

Naruto quietly quietly responded with, "My rent has gone up once again. And I have been having trouble to pay for groceries since they almost always overcharge me all over the village… I'm really sorry. I don't like to steal. But I have been having trouble in order to pay for food once more. And I don't like to be too much of a bother to you Jiji. You always have to give me more money. And you always have to look out for me when I know they give you so much paperwork too. I don't want to be too much of a pest to you! I just don't want to be alone anymore! And I don't want to be overcharged anymore! And I don't want to be homeless again!" He said, crying even more than before.

Honestly surprised, Sarutobi pulled Naruto into a hug and patted his back slightly. "I'm sorry for screaming Naruto-kun… I didn't know about your current problems." Looking into the boy's eyes and wiping his tears away, the hokage added, "Looking after you is not only my job Naruto. I care about you very much. And if you ever have a problem you are welcome to tell me. And I swear I will take care of it." He finished off, with flames rivaling the will of fire in his eyes.

Naruto stopped crying at this point and nodded softly. So Sarutobi added, "As for your loneliness situation… I will permit you to keep this 'Jolt' as a pet. And I will provide more ryo in order to let you pay for his expenses as well." Before Naruto started to thank him and as well why, the old man continued. "I know it is hard for you to live like this Naruto. You are a very strong, kind hearted boy. And you do deserve friends of some kind. Besides, I have a feeling that you both would be very hard to separate…" He added with a knowing look at the blue and black lion cub that has not left Naruto's side in a protective position since the very start of the talk they just had, as well as growling. "However we are going to have to do some research on this little animal and everything you did get from this box. And I fully expect you to take good care of this animal."

"THANK YOU JIJI! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Naruto screamed once more, giving the old man a hug. "I promise that I won't let you down!" At this point Naruto scrambled to get the box from the hiding place he put it in earlier – underneath his bed. "This is the box that I found while walking Jiji. This gem was found alongside the ball, I still do not know what it does as of yet. And this was the note that came along with the entire set." Giving the note to Sarutobi, he saw that the old man had made a confused face while reading the note. "I really don't know what it says overall. All I remember is that I had a lot of trouble reading it through. I only recognized the words 'throw down' from the entire thing. I'm sorry to say that I'm not quite that good yet at reading," Naruto added while smiling nervously.

At this point Sarutobi finally looked up from the note. "Naruto… I have no idea how you were able to read this note in the first place. This is an entirely new language never used in our world." He said in an urgent manner.

**STORY END: Chapter 2~**

_Hope you all liked this chapter! I had my friend Kate proofread my chapter before I put this one. Much thanks! Also a thank you for my friend Cryman, who let me do a shoutout while I put on the note on the truth. B]_

_Anyway favorite, review and follow! Atomaton out!_


	3. You shocked me!

_Hey guys! Atomaton here with the third chapter of A (sort of) Naruto Story: Lionhearted. Apologizes for being late on updating. College tends to get me side tracked. Regardless I am back here with chapter 3! Please rate and review!_

**STORY START: Chapter 3~**

So we come to our little Uzumaki legend walking around the village, with now a seemingly permanent scowl on his face. Combined with his random twitching, the villagers seemed to gossip about him more than usual. This time combined with the usual insults and jabs that he usually received also came about a wave of rumors surrounding him and the two drunk shinobis as well as apparent powers over electricity. Although the majority of the population could only gossip about their local pariah growing more in power and anger; Naruto could say to the least that he did not give a shit at all. Rather, he was more angry and concerned about the conversation that he held with his Saru-Jiji one day prior…

_ Naruto balked at his grandfather with disbelief painted all over his face. He then shifted into a nervous and then full blown out laughter. "Nice one old man!" He stated trying to catch his breath. "You really had me there for a second! I know that you are just trying to get me back for filling your laundry detergent with pink food coloring!" Naruto exclaimed while now basically rolling on the floor of his home._

_Sarutobi twitched slightly before switching back to his more urgent and serious demeanor. "Naruto I am one-hundred percent serious," He started to state calmly. "This letter is written in a language that I have never been able to recognize before._

_Naruto now got the picture that his Jiji was not in the mood for jokes of any kind. "Wh-BUT THEN HOW THE HELL DID I UNDERSTAND IT! JIJI I THOUGHT THEY CALLED YOU THE MAN THAT KNEW EVERYTHING! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STUMPED AND DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL IT MEANS?!" Naruto exclaimed, scaring his blue and black feline that shifted into a comfortable position and now quickly ran underneath the table near the front of his apartment._

_Sarutobi brought his fist down on Naruto's head lightly for the third time that day while closing his eyes and using his other hand to rub his temples. As Naruto started to comically cry out again Sarutobi continued, "First of, I said no cursing young man! It is unbecoming of a ninja-to-be, especially of a young boy dreaming to take my chair from myself!" At this point Naruto switched back into a more serious pose and face. "Second… Naruto I do not have any idea of how you were able to recognize anything off this letter. However with the existence of Jolt and seeing that the instructions you were told did work, there is no logical choice but to believe everything you have told me is at least ninety percent true. The other ten percent being if I started having a fevered dream at my desk again trying to do the damn paperwork always given to me." He gave Naruto a strong glare to make the snickering coming from the little boy stop. "However, being that the shock from earlier really did seem to hurt, I doubt this could all be in my head._

_Naruto nodded slightly before then asking Sarutobi, "But then Jiji? What should I do now?"_

_Sarutobi sighed slightly before replying, "It is apparent Naruto, as much as I know you hate this term that I am about to say to you, that you were indeed fated in order to find this… Jolt." He said while staring at the little cub that was still hiding underneath the table from before. "If not for just me being biased in order to make sure you achieve your dream of being stronger, we should do more research and make you start training into figuring out the reason that you found the box in the first place… Naruto, would you be willing to start your shinobi training early for the sake of discovering the meaning behind this note and Jolt?"_

_It was at this point the blond bundle of joy decided to jump up and nearly cheer as he responded, "Training to be a shinobi?! F-uh I mean, YEAH! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" He said, running into his Jiji's arms to give him a giant hug. "I'll do it! I'm so excited! It's a dream come true Jiji."_

_The older hokage smiled, before then smirking in a manner some would say sort of evil. "And as a new shinobi apprentice, how would you like to receive your first mission as well as your first penalty._

_Naruto could only look up and stare at the hokage in wonder and slight fear wondering what his grandfather figure had in store for him._

To his displeasure, his grandfather had two main things in mind for him. The mission in question was to take Jolt to the Inuzuka clan compound. Although the clan was known more for the dogs that it raised as ninken for the village, their veterinarians were overall trained in order to understand multiple types of animals in general in order to have a side business for the civilians along with being ninjas. Much like the flower and psychiatrists of the Yamanaka clan, the Akimichi restaurants and the seemingly shady Uchiha police force; as well as other clan owned shops and businesses opened around the village. And on the topic of businesses; as punishment for stealing as well as to give the little Uzumaki manners and a better light in the eye in the village, Sarutobi gave instructions to Naruto in order to find a job around the village of sorts. As well as penalty that for the first month he was not allowed to receive any payment for his labor.

And only to add even more frustration, Sarutobi also canceled the ramen date for yesterday. And for at this time told Naruto to keep from anyone else around the village to know about Jolt except for the Inuzuka clan.

But to be honest it was the fact that Naruto would have to go to the Inuzuka compound that put him into his current horrible mood. 'Why the fuck do I have to visit Kiba's damned home!' Naruto thought angrily while grinding his teeth together. 'I hate that damn guy so much! Seeing his fucking face just sets me off!'

Out of all the kids in Naruto's class that he met at the academy this year, none annoyed him more than his at the moment arch nemesis, Inuzuka Kiba. While most of the civilian born kids avoided him and most of the clan kids indifference, Kiba for whatever the reason was obviously out to get him for some reason. From making fun of him in class to tripping him and to even pouring water on his head randomly, Kiba in Naruto's head was an annoying little shit that seemed to target our hero in order to make himself feel better for his own shortcomings. After all, Kiba was barely beating Naruto in terms of grade. Keeping all of this in his head, Naruto was even more stoked to start his shinobi training in order to finally beat Kiba.

This along with his plan of pranking Kiba back allowed him to smirk, before frowning once more.

'Tch. Not that they'd help out anyway.' He thought while scowling once more. Turning to the opposite direction he was supposed to go in he decided to reason with himself a bit. 'Not like Saru-jiji gave me a time that I did have to go there in a first place. Might as well put it off as much as I can. The real question is how I should get Kiba's locker number…' Naruto started to ponder.

However, he did not realize he was walking by the produce shop he stole from yesterday, therefore bumping into the elderly cranky lady. Naruto could only think of, 'Oh no,' before the woman starting screaming.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU DAMNED BRAT! LET ME AT A FEW SWINGS TO YOUR FACE!" She said screaming, while the little 6 year old blond boy could only dodge.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He cried out while dodging a few more possible blows.

At seeing that people started to look his very way, Naruto got very scared. Considering he was still out of the materials for his home made smoke pellets and that he didn't have enough money to get materials for them (or a choice to steal them anymore with the promise that he made to Saru-Jiji), Naruto only had two options left. They were to either get Jolt out of the strange ball in order to use the flash move again. Or to run away like a little bitch. And as seeing that he was currently banned from using Jolt inside of the village, running away like a bitch became his only option.

Speaking of little bitches, Naruto wasn't the only kid around the village that apparently ponders too much and spends too much time in his – or rather her head.

Despite being part of the impulsive, short tempered and well, feral Inuzuka family; little Inuzuka Hana at only the age of 12 and being a genin was already well known through the village for being more considerably patient, calm and reasonable to work with.

Taking most of her personality from their now estranged father, Hana was raised as the heir to the Inuzuka clan instead of her brother Kiba. This was despite being the fact that usually the closest male heir in a clan was the one to be raised as clan head – a rule changed when their mother Inuzuka Tsume took control. Despite this responsibility, both siblings never had a problem with this and typically worked together to run their family's pet clinic together – which usually did well with Hana's calmness and willfulness to help out her family.

However with all of these facts in mind, being 12 years old and still being an Inuzuka did not help the Inuzuka heir from being incredibly frustrated in her current situation.

'Grrr… why does he have to be so annoying sometimes?' She thought, thinking back to earlier that day. Being the youngest as well as not clan heir and having a way with words apparently, Kiba was somehow able to talk his mother into not watching over the clinic that day, leaving Hana into watching over the office by herself.

To make it even worse, the clinic she was in her was empty, as it has been for the entire day.

"RAAAAAH!" She started to whine in frustration and pulling her hair. "I wish something exciting could happen already!"

But be careful what you wish for, because sometimes they might just come true in the strangest of ways.

Before she could even comprehend it, she heard a very loud bang right outside her window.

"WHAT THE?!" She screamed before looking outside to see the problem. She was surprised to see that a little blond her boy around the age of her little brother was right outside her wonder. And to make it even worse he looked scared, had blood on his head and was not moving.

"Oh no oh no OH NO" She screamed out with fear sketched all over her face. Running the clinic alone for the day means that she was twice as responsible for everything that happens during the day. 'Not to mention if mom finds out…'

At that last thought Inuzuka Hana's face started to drain of all the blood resulting in her looking very pale. She reasoned that she had no choice but to clean up this mess by either treating the boy if he was alive. Or worse, hiding the body in the case that he wasn't.

Gulping loudly, she steeled her resolve and started to work with cleaning up the scene of the crime…

Our hero started to stir back into consciousness slowly. '… Where am I? Last thing I remember was being outside…' Realizing that his jacket with Jolt was now missing, he was slightly worried that the villagers from earlier in the day caught him. Or even worse, somehow despite the old man's warning that somehow found out that Jolt existed and was therefore very valuable. And that they wanted to torture him in order to get information out of him.

Not that the detective show he watched with Jiji last time left an impression on him.

He started to look around the room to see if he could find a way out. He started to panic when he saw a dark figure in the same room with his. Holding rope and was whispering something about garbage bags. Another look around the room made him see things that strangely enough looked like… bones.

Heart pounding, he recalled some important shinobi advice from his Jiji in times like this. And that was to sneak up to your target and to take the kill when they least expected it. Using all the stealth he has learned over the years, Naruto got off the counter that he was laid upon and started to sneak up to the tall and dark figure.

Only to then step on one of the bone things, which made a very loud and surprising squeaky sound.

Before he could even realize what was going on, he was grabbed and then thrown into the wall. As he hit the wall he also ended up flicking on a light switch. This revealed the dark figure to be a girl with red triangle marks on her cheeks only a few years older than him. Ask he started falling into darkness once more, her eyes started to become wide with fear and she whispered only one word.

"Oops…"

**STORY END: Chapter 3~**

_And there you have it folks! Somehow it seems like our hero to be and the people around him get stuck in the craziest situations… gee I wonder why. (_)_

_Anyway, I actually do have a few other stories in mind to make when this story starts becoming more popular and more chapters are obviously written for it. Also I am always looking for beta readers. Beta readers are very nice indeed. _

_Speaking of which, shout out to my friend Cooper who helped me beta this chapter!_

_Till next time!_

_Like, favorite and review! Atomaton out!_


	4. A flashy meeting

_**Long no so see huh guys? Well it has FINALLY happened! Atomaton here with a new chapter! I'll explain more later on with an ending note at the (well, end) of this chapter!**_

_**Now to my great pleasure, I shall announce:**_

**STORY START: Chapter 4~**

"Urgh…" Naruto said as he finally started to shift into consciousness. Feeling a throbbing coming from his forehead, his right hand immediately was placed on the injured spot to massage it to hurt less.

"My does my head feel like a fucking train hit me face on?"

"… Do other 4 year olds nowadays usually have a mouth like yours?"

Screaming in the most unmanly way possible, (not that kids at his age are considered very manly) Naruto started to quickly panic until he finally saw the source of the voice he heard – a slightly older girl. With his vision finally starting to come back to him, he noticed two different things about her face. The first was that she had red triangle marks on both of her cheeks symbolizing that she belonged to the Inuzuka family – a fact that he noted actually did come quite conveniently for him. The second was focused on her actual current facial structure being an odd mixture of confusion, disgust and… worry?

But as her words finally caught up for him – those thoughts were casted aside for the moment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 4?! I'M ALREADY FUCKING 6 YEARS OLD YOU… you… you… YOU BITCH!" Naruto fired back at her in anger.

Of course during which he used the forbidden world that should NEVER be used toward the females of the Inuzuka clan.

Only three seconds after that did Hana give a so called 'love tap' to the young blond – not using a full out punch considering she was the reason that he was in pain in the first place. However being that an angry Inuzuka love tap was a giant bitch slap to the face, the blond clutched his forehead and face now as well trying to stop the pain he was currently feeling. Hana, at his actions huffed and rolled her eyes before continuing to speak, "First off, you NEVER call me that again. UNDERSTAND?!" She screamed at the kid while towering over him. Shrinking back in size with widened eyes, he quickly nodded in agreement. "Besides, you just proved my point. Being 6 years old and not being able to finish a full sentence without cursing honestly gives me some worry for the generation my brother is currently in. Now lay back down and hold still…" she stated as she started to finish applying ointment and a bandage to the boy's injured forehead. "You are not really making this job any better for me at the moment."

His eyes widening in recognition of her actions, Naruto was very confused about what this strange girl's motives were. No one in the village really sought out to actually HELP him unless they were forced by the order of his Jiji. Now giving her a hard look as he started to suspect her, he started to figure out what was going on, he asked her, "And just WHY are YOU helping me with my injury?"

Hana winced slightly as she recalled what just happened in the last few minutes.

'_Oh no oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO!" Hana panicked as she realized the 'intruder' she just threw across the room was no more than the little kid that she brought into the house in order to cover up any 'foul play' so to speak. 'Mom is going to literally maim me and __turn me __ a scratch post for the cats at the pet store down the street with the way this day is going!'_

_ After a few seconds to take a deep breath and calm down, she started to finally __think__ more rationally as she stared at the knocked out child. Gawking for a bit at how much his head was bleeding, she sighed and started to pick him up in order to dress his wound and possibly not let anyone find out about this embarrassing (for her at least) incident. "Well… I did want to have something exciting to ha__ppen today__."_

Before she even had a chance to explain her entire situation, the kid's eye lit up in realization. And as his mouth is faster than all of his other actions he started to yell out, "HEY! YOU ARE THE CRAZY LADY WHO THREW ME ACROS-Mphmphmffmpfmpfmf!" before Hana was able to actually get her whole hand over his large mouth.

"Will you please shut up for a second?" Hana exclaimed quietly in slight anger as she continued to do her best to stop this random blond kid from alerting the whole neighborhood of the events that just happened. "GOD you are JUST as bad as my own brother sometimes." Hana grumbled as the kid started to actually calm down and stop flailing all over the place. After letting go of him, she held her head in her hand for a slight moment before letting him know of the earlier events. "I was doing my mundane chore of watching over my family's practice alone," 'because Kiba was able to sneak out of doing it for the day,' she mentally added in her head as she continued to speak," I was quite bored because it just so happened that we had slow business today, but then all of a sudden I heard a giant bang from outside and saw that you ran into the side of the building. I took you inside to clean up your injury," 'or dispose of the corpse' she once again continued in her head, "however, you woke up – much earlier than I expected, might I add - while my back was turned on you. My reflexes from my ninja training got the better of me before I realized that you weren't an attacker, but instead the boy I took inside. So I went back in order to treat your injury."

Naruto stared back at this stranger and immediately started to giggle. "PFFFFFF - you mistook ME to be an intruder?! You thought I was 4! I didn't know that you Inuzukas were terrified of CHILDREN of all things! Glad to know I'm such a great and powerful threat!" He finished as he was now full blown out laughing at her.

In her now very embarrassed state, Hana decided to make a jab right back at the strange kid. "And just what was the reason you decided to grace my family's pet clinic wall with your forehead anyhow, oh so GREAT and POWERFUL threat?!"

It was now Naruto's turn to be completely embarrassed as someone, after all of these years, was finally was able to get HIM of all people to shut up… the old man should hound her for some pointers. Using this newfound silence in order to remember what he was doing in the first place for the day, Naruto decided to speak up. "Actually I had to make an errand here for Jiji… er I mean the Third." He said, trying to quickly correct his mistake.

Hana in her amusement and disbelief folded her arms over her chest and said, "And why would Hokage-Sama of all people trust such an important errand to a kid like you, whose parents are not even able to teach their child proper manners and speech?" in a condescending tone of voice.

She then realized the child become much quieter and in a remorseful tone said, "Jiji is technically my only caretaker since the orphanage kicked me out." He then awkwardly looked down and started to fiddle with his thumbs.

Guilt now taking her over she said, 'Wow… maybe I really am a bitch.' She decided to change the topic. "So what was this important errand of yours that requires the services of the Inuzuka family?"

The kid stopped his previous actions and slipped into a more energetic voice. "OH YEAH! First off, can you tell me where my coat is! I need to get the thing from inside there!"

Hana blinked while registering the words he just said. Going back to where she previously discarded the evide – child's coat – in order to check for other possible injuries, she started to think to herself, 'Weird… what does a child's coat have anything to do with pet care?'

To her shock she got an answer to her question upon giving the kid his coat back, where he took out a small red and black sphere that quickly grew in size that he proceeded to throw onto the ground. In its place was now a small blue, black and yellow creature that looked somewhat like a lion cub. In combination with her sudden surprise and all the stress earlier, Hana started to stumble back before falling ass first to the floor. "Wha-what?! What is that thing?!" She exclaimed loudly in surprise and possible terror.

The kid then made a face at her most recent actions. "He is NOT a THING! His NAME is JOLT thank you very much! Also, Jiji told me to give this to the first person I saw at the clinic." He said as he took out a small folded letter from his other pocket, handing it to her. Upon opening it up she indeed did recognize the Hokage's seal of approval and started to read the letter.

_"To whom may have the pleasure (or displeasure) of reading this letter right now, I apologize for the strange situation I can envision you are in currently. This BOY who was told to give you the letter is Uzumaki Naruto. The strange creature you see along with him is named Jolt – a name that the young BOY has given what is now his new pet. Currently it is only I, this BOY and you as the reader that know of the existence of such a creature. And the only thing that I can currently tell you is that this creature holds great power in the form of electric based attacks. He seems quite attached to young Naruto, thus I will not give this creature to the Inuzuka or any scientists in order to conduct any possibly harmful testing. However, as I am assuming that the person reading this letter right now is a high ranking member of the Inuzukas for being in charge of the famed clinic – I am making it a requirement for you to train young Naruto here in the basics of bonding with an animal partner. I also make the request of some basic training in the arts of the Shinobi for him as well. I am not able to explain if it was fate or pure luck that led these two together. But I can tell that there is already a strong bond between the two thus far._

_I will make the note that the only other person who is allowed to know of Naruto's training by you is Inuzuka Tsume – if this is not Tsume herself. Any unauthorized leaking of ANY of Naruto's abilities or any hindering of his current situation will be SERVERLY punished by my official authority. This is an official A ranked mission._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this letter."_

_Sarutobi 'The Professor' Hiruzen; The Third Hokage'_

Despite sweating and gulping in fear of possibly making an accident of any kind to invoke such a punishment (after all, it's not every day that a GENIN gets an official A rank mission coming from the Hokage himself), Hana was also curious in some of the emphasis she saw in the letter. These were mostly caught around the word 'boy.' Shrugging slightly, she looked up to see the newly named kid, Naruto, chasing the animal named Jolt around the supply room that they were currently in – narrowly avoiding all of the sharp objects somehow. While dropping in to see the hyperactive child, she could see the bond between the two that the Hokage pointed out in his letter, she called out to Naruto in order to get his attention. Thankfully he and Jolt stopped short and stood front and center, or in Jolt's case was now in Naruto's arms with no intention of running around the supply room again as of this moment.

"I just finished reading over the letter that Hokage-Sama gave you, Naruto." the boy nodding realizing that now she recognized just who he was, "It appears that I was told in order to do some examination of your… lion cub here. I was also told that you need training as well in order to work along with this "Jolt". So I will be instructing you in bonding with your partner as well as basic skills of the Shinobi HOWEVER," She raised the volume in her tone upon seeing that he was about to jump for joy, "I will be demanding total respect. I expect you to be calling me either Inuzuka-Sensei or at least Hana-Sensei during the time I am instructing you."

Naruto balked in surprise. "Wait – you mean to tell me that YOU are Hana?!"

With a vein popping out of the side of the head, Hana angrily yelled, "AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

After screaming in the unmanly manner from earlier and flailing slightly in surprise, Naruto quickly caught himself and explained quickly. "That means the brother that you mentioned is that motherfucking asshole Kiba, who picks on me every chance he gets at school!" He remarked angrily, as Jolt started to growl and started to release small electric shocks.

Hana was confused once more. Kiba never mentioned having a kid named 'Uzumaki Naruto' in his class at the academy before – and boy did Kiba like to yap his mouth. She never took him for the bullying type either. However, Naruto seemed to be quite sincere and angry in this revelation. She added on in her head, 'I will have to talk to Kiba later about this. Something about this situation seems incredibly off for character he is – or at least who I thought he was.' But deciding to address the matter at hand, Hana remorsefully explained to Naruto, "I apologize to hear about that struggle. I was not aware of a situation happening like this in my little brother's class before. Everything I hear about his class in the academy comes solely from his mouth. I never thought of my brother as a bully before…" she added.

Finally calming down, Naruto decided to apologize as well. "Ah… I did not think of it like that. I'm sorry too…" he finished with, feeling slightly depressed at the feeling that he possibly ruined the bond of a family. Jolt calmed down as soon as the malicious intent from his master was gone. Confused at why he looked so sad, Jolt decided to lick his master's cheek in order to help cheer him up slightly, as an anime rain cloud then appeared over Naruto's head.

Hana started sweating at scene she was viewing. 'If this kid wasn't strange enough already, it seems that he changes his emotions more quickly than an Akimichi finishes eating his first 3 breakfast meals.' "It's okay Naruto. I have to add that I need to do the examination of Jolt sooner rather than later. Do you mind me working on the testing with him as soon as possible?"

Little 6 year old Naruto did something that no one close to him in his life time ever thought he would do at this point – he started to use careful thought. "I guess that would be okay. I need to look for a job anyway! I'll just leave Jolt here in the meantime! THANK YOU HANA-SENSEI!" He said, the last part in major joy at the idea that he was finally going to achieve his dream of going to become a ninja.

He then ran out of the room seemingly faster than light leaving Jolt's pokeball in her hands before Hana was able to add on, "WAIT! I need you here in order to make sure that Jolt doesn't… feel unsafe around me…" She adding on the last part in a low defeated whisper seeing that the blond was probably long gone. She then turned to where Jolt was left on the floor, him looking at her in confusion. "Um… good kitt-ARGH!" She screamed as Jolt bit her – much to her lack of knowledge that apparently lions – or creatures that look like lions – apparently share the old feline trait that all dogs are considered to be evil. Then the little, now considerably evil, lion cub pumped approximately 10,000 bolts of electricity through her before running off, giving Hana the new hair style of a burnt hairdo which apparently looks down right HORRIBLE on her, as well as small electric aftershocks.

Sighing knowing the consequences of rejecting the Hokage's 'A ranked' mission, she moped in her head, 'I just had to wish that my life wouldn't be so boring…' she said as she stumbled before gripping the edge of the counter – and then quickly ran after the cub traveling at seemingly the speed of light. And with that Ms. Inuzuka Hana met the to be famous duo of Uzumaki Naruto and the Shinx Jolt.

_**Once again, sorry for the lack of updates for SOOOOO long. I honestly meant to update this story weekly, but a bunch of factors hit me all at the same time. Including finals at my college, computer problems and then even a little trouble with writers block when it came to putting it all on… digital paper?**_

_**Anyway, I have some ideas of where I want Naruto to work. Also I have some quite odd and unique ways of introducing Kyuubi/Kurama into the story that ALSO strangely enough has to do with where Naruto will get his side job. Don't expect big ol' foxy to come into the story for at least some chapters in the future though. This will however also be a large part of the story and will help Naruto develop his own style of fighting with Jolt besides just future ReBURST powers.**_

_**Also, I would like to add that I am now looking for permanent beta reader(s)! I have made a public chat on the kik messager problem called #**__**BetaReaders**__** where anyone may join to look for other fanfiction writers. Please also pm me for more information.**_

_**On a side note, I say thank you to my friend Kevin for being this chapter's beta! Pleeeeease apply to help me for more betaing in the future though. xD**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**Like, favorite and review! Atomaton out!**_


End file.
